Isadora's Book
by redsoxfreak01
Summary: A series of poems about every topic that Isadora has written. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and tell me if you like!**

Carmelita Spats,

What a brat!

She always has to try,

To make us orphans cry.

She thinks she is the best,

But really, she's a pest.

"Cakesniffers!" she will shout,

To try and make us pout.

She really is quite rude,

Oh yes, she will be sued!

She prances about the school,

Looking like a fool.

Carmelita Spats,

Will always be a brat.

There's no doubt about that!

Carmelita Spats.

**I'll only write more if I get 3 positive reviews! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isadora's poem about Klaus! Thanks hockpuckdude94, A Random Londoneer, Sugary Snicket, and dyu123! This is for you (sorry that it's not very good, you can have the first chapter too!)**

Oh, Klaus Baudelaire,

You are so fair!

How very nice and kind,

What an ingenious mind!

You sit reading books,

Unaware of your good looks.

You're always helping me,

The best friend there could be.

Oh, Klaus Baudelaire,

You are so fair!

**There you have it! The not-very-good poem 2! Please R&R. If you have an idea of what to write a poem on, please tell me! My ideas are Violet, Sunny, Duncan, Quigley, V.P. Nero, Olaf, and Fires.**

**NOTE: These poems were written by Izzy when she was still at Prufrock Prep!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to dyu123, because you are the only one who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Isadora's poem about the Vice Principal Nero.**

Vice Principal Nero,

I'd give you a zero.

You couldn't get much meaner,

But perhaps you could get leaner.

You were extremely mean to us back

When you put us in the orphan's shack.

If it weren't for all of the damage you've done,

Prufrock Prep might actually be fun.

You should have been fired straight away,

But instead, they gave you pay.

We all hate you, can't you see?

Especially Duncan and me.

Vice Principal Nero,

I'd give you a zero.

**Please R&R. I think this one was better than my last one (about Klaus). What do you think?**

**NOTE: This one was written before the Baudelaires came to the school.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's get right to it:**

**Izzy's poem about Prufrock Prep's rules:**

Every single rule,

Is extremely cruel!

Why is this so?

No reason I know.

They're especially unfair

To poor Sunny Baudelaire.

She has to eat with her hands

For obeying Nero's commands.

I wish they made more sense,

Then him eating candy at our expense.

And us drinking from a puddle.

Why can't they be more subtle!

Every single rule,

Is extremely cruel!

**Sorry that it's so short, but if you haven't noticed I have a lot of other updates too! Check those out! And please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love poetry! I can't stop writing it! This chapter is dedicated to my brother, who's favourite character is Sunny. As you probably guessed, this chapter is about Sunny.**

**Isadora's poem about Sunny:**

Sunny Baudelaire,

Kids like you are rare!

Your unique shrieking talk

Is interesting, but you can't walk.

Your teeth are immense,

And your brain can make sense

Of any problem that comes your way

And you help save the day!

You never ever cry,

And one day, Olaf will die!

You contribute what you can,

To defeat that evil man!

Sunny Baudelaire,

Kids like you are rare!

**Sorry that this one is low quality. I apologize! Please don't give up on me! Will you review please? Please? Oh well, do what you want!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all reviewers, this is for you!**

**P.S. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I was in Seattle meeting Lemony Snicket (no joke!), and then school started so yeah…**

**Isadora's poem about Violet:**

Violet Baudelaire,

Always be aware!

Olaf is after you,

Klaus, and Sunny too!

The fire burnt down your house,

The survivors: not even a mouse.

Your inventions come in handy,

But will they at the sandy

Shore of Briny Beach

That you once again will reach.

But, Violet, please take heed,

It only takes one bad deed

Of Olaf's until you're dead,

So please, please use your head!

Violet Baudelaire,

Always be aware!

**Did you like it? Did you not like it? Please tell me in a review (only if you want to, cause I can't really do anything about it if you don't want to!).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! This one will be about Isadora's dead family (Quigley, Mom, and Dad). Don't forget that this was written at Prufrock Prep!**

**Enjoy!**

Quigley my brother,

And father and mother.

I loved you all dearly

But now you are merely

Ash on the ground.

I remember the sound

Of your terrible yells.

My memory tells

That the fire was swift

And you could not drift

Out onto the street.

Oh what a treat

That would be

For Duncan and me!

My father and mother,

And Quigley my brother.

**I hope this was okay! Please review!**


End file.
